


I Don't Know What To Say

by SlimJim29



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, firstfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimJim29/pseuds/SlimJim29
Summary: Catra and Adora had been together for as long as they can remember. Sticking together through their messed-up childhood and confusing teen years.Adora got a scholarship at a sports university, Brightmoon ED. And Catra was not very academically intrigued. Breaking up seemed like the only thing they could do, even though It wasn't.Catra and Adora meet again 7 months after the breakup when Adora walks into Catra's tattoo parlor. Feelings and conflicts ensue and the two women are faced with their relationship.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I thought about when I woke up for a nap. IDK if it will be sustainable but I think it'll be fun. Enjoy!?
> 
> Also, I'm going to be switching POV's between Adora and Catra. There will probably be the same POV multiple chapters.

Catra laid in bed, staring at the ceiling while her thoughts ran rampant. Although, they really only focused on one thing, rather than one person. Adora had broken up with her 7 months ago. She couldn't get the blonde girl out of her head. Which infuriated her because she should be mad at Adora, not struggling to sleep from the lack of her. She sighed and sat up. It was about 9am and she had to go to work soon. She got up and shuffled to get ready. After taking a shower and getting dressed in a black band t-shirt,ripped jeans, and pulling on black timberlands, she went to her car.

She started the car and her phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID and saw her best friend calling her. Scorpia had thankfully yet stubbornly stayed by Catra's side after the breakup.

" Good morning, Wildcat, what time are you getting out of work today?" Scorpia spoke through the phone cheerfully. She was kind of a morning person, which was rather opposite to her friend.

" Yeah, morning Scorps. I'm getting out around 3 in the afternoon. What's up?"

" Nothing much, Entrapta was talking about going to a small bar to check out the crowds. Something about comparing it to other bars. You wanna come out later?"

Catra thought about it shortly. She wasn't to into bars but why pass up a good opportunity for a drink.

" Yeah, sure, I'll try and make it. I'll see you later"

" Okay, Wildcat, see you later." Catra could hear her smiling through the phone. She nodded an hung up. A few minutes later she arrived at her job, Horde Tattoo's. Going to school for this was a bitch, but she was happy with her job. She strolled into the building and stopped at her station.

Her boss, Hordak walked up to her. He was a lean man and had a small blue mohawk. He was kinda intimidating but wasn't too bad after you get comfortable with his company

" Hey Catra, someone called for an appointment around 10. Sounded like her first time. Keep your eyes open, I'll be in my office."

She nodded and sat down. Her coworkers, Lonnie and Rogelio, would be showing up in another hour. Catra mostly handled the walk-ins. The Horde wasn't super popular but they were known locally.

After about 3 walk-ins, a blonde girl walked in and asked for an appointment. Catra was looking at her phone when she walked in. When she looked up and saw her blond ponytail, blue eyes, and unsurprisingly great build, she lost her breath for a short while. Adora was standing in front of her. Not more than 10 feet away.

Kyle showed her to the artists'. Lonnie and Rogelio had since arrived. Adora's sky blue eyes met Catra's golden and ocean ones. Adora gasped slightly but masked and listened to Kyles voice.

" Hey, I got this one!"

Catra exclaimed suddenly. She hadn't realize how loud she'd been until everyone was looking at her. Lonnie gave her a weird look but shrugged and turned away to her own client.

Adora looked rather nervous but gave a small smile nonetheless. She walked over and held out her hand. Catra looked at her hand and then at her. She put on a small smirk and took her hand,

"Hey,Adora"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra does Adora's tattoo. They both freak out eventually.
> 
> Mixed POVs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for the support. Inspired me to hurry up and finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.

Adora walked into the tattoo parlor. It was a rather impulsive thought, to get a tattoo. She had been so high-strung lately so why not rebel a little. Glimmer had been rambling on about tattoos. She hadn't known that Adora was going to get one today. The boy at the desk seemed rather nervous. He stuttered a little but was easy to talk to. "The artists are over here", he said. His name tag read 'Kyle'. Adora nodded and followed his lead. She scanned the room, a tall man with a mohawk was sitting on his phone, a woman with locs shaved at the sides had been working on someone else, and... that can't be her...can it.

She gasped slightly, quickly she regained her composure. Kyle continued to speak, but she was hardly listening anymore. She met eyes with someone she didn't think she'd see again. Catra, her gold, and blue eyes looked back.

Catra's face showed surprise shortly before she yelped, "Hey, I got this one!"

Adora's cheeks flushed with nervousness and she smiled tightly as she made her way to the chair. She held out her hand shoulder a shake, Catra looked at her hand, then at her. A smile grew on her face as their hands met.

"Hey, Adora"

Adora cleared her throat smoothly. " Hello, Catra".

They pulled away from their hands. Catra nodded, and waved her hand over the chair, welcoming her to lay down. " What can I do for you today?" Catra spoke. She pulled up her arms sleeves, brandishing her own small sleeve tattoo on her forearm. Adora laid down on her back. She caught a glimpse of Catra's tattoo. Marveling at the heavy details.

"Um, can I get this on the side of my shoulder." She showed her a picture of a cat sitting facing forward with a stone face. Intricate lines formed a crown atop its head. It was rather beautiful for a first tattoo. Catra nodded and prepared her tools. This would take no more than 50 minutes.

She began by sketching the drawing onto Adora's skin. Adora felt the marker brush her shoulder, looking over slightly to see Catra work. Catra was focused, her hand moved expertly in the form of the product. " You're pretty good at this" Adora said, mostly to herself. Catra felt her eyes roll, " Obviously, dummy, I'm in an artist's profession." Adora hadn't realized she talked and blushed lightly at the response. Catra's snarky remark didn't help her forget what she had missed all this time. " Okay, relax. This shouldn't hurt too much cause it's on your shoulder." Adora nodded and leaned back into the chair. Catra pulled up her short sleeve and rubbed alcohol on the area. It was cold and Adora's skin pricked with goosebumps. Catra pulled on her gloves and began the light line work.

"So, is this your first time? I didn't see any others," The needle moved easily over Adora's skin. Catra would wipe away blood droplets every few seconds. Adora cleared her throat and winced. Slowly starting to regret her decision for a tattoo. What were the odds of running into your ex-girlfriend? The ex-girlfriend you're still not entirely over.

" Yep, first time for everything, right?" She put on a small smile to mask her nervousness. Catra just nodded. Her mind was now occupied with the overwhelming realization that Adora Grayskull was laying in front of her. She started to think that her mind was playing tricks. This was just some random blonde girl who had great muscles.

It just clicked and she suddenly stopped to stare at the arm she was working on. Adora had always been strong-willed about her health and fitness. That was no different, her arms were built with muscle which made Catra swallow hard. She scolded herself for wandering off in her mind.

" Is everything alright?" Adora asked slowly. " Just great" Catra had replied, a small hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The girls felt the awkward tension between them. Both of them flowing back to memories from their childhood. The pain had begun to fade as time went on. Now 20 minutes in Adora cleared her throat, " Can I go to the bathroom real quick?" Catra stopped and sighed," Yeah whatever, the bathroom is down that hall, second door on the left."

She pointed to a hallway across the room. Adora nodded and rushed over. She rushed into the bathroom and splashed her face carefully. It was becoming overwhelming to be near Catra. How was she supposed to act around her now, it felt almost too casual. She pulled out her phone and the first person she saw in her contacts. The phone rang... "Adora, what's up?" Glimmer answered the phone.

Adora sighed, " Glimmer, remember how you were talking about tattoos?"

"Yeah? So?" Glimmer sounded confused, as she probably should be.

" Well, I'm getting one," Adora said in a mock celebration " and Catra is giving me it" She rushed out that last part.

She began taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Glimmer was silent for a few seconds before she made a noise of concealing a laugh. Adora felt her eyebrows furrow.

" Wait, wait. You're getting a tattoo and Catra is tattooing you? Wow. Um, you'll be fine, don't worry about it." Glimmer spoke, you could hear the laugh in her words

. "Don't laugh at me, I'm already worrying. It's so _awkward_. I just wanna get this over with. But I don't want to leave Catra again". Her voice softened at the last statement. She knew that Catra still had an important role in her life, even though she wasn't there. Catra was probably over her, there's nothing she could do now. 

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Bow heard about this small bar that opened up. Maybe we can go there when you're done. Relieve a little stress." 

Adora nodded, she should do that. She turned slightly to see the making of her tattoo. It looked amazing and it wasn't even done yet. She sighed and composed herself. She couldn't stay in the bathroom for too long. It would look weird. She made her back towards the chair.

\-------------------------------------

Catra waited for Adora, sitting with her thoughts. She was supposed to be upset at Adora. She had planned out what she would say if they saw each other again. All of that flew out the window. Catra could only reminisce about Adora, and now she was in her company. Just as perfect as she was before. She shook her head. _This is so stupid. Get it together._ She pulled out her phone and texted Scorpia.

**Catra:** Hey, what're u doing?

**Scorpia** : Nothin, U good?

**Catra:** Yeah, yeah... Adora is at the shop

Scorpia took a little longer to respond. Catra felt the anxiety start to set. She didn't think she could do this for much longer. _Why'd I have to be so cocky?_ 'I got this one'. _Who does that?_

**Scorpia:** Like... ex Adora? Are you gonna be okay?

Catra huffed.

**Catra** : I don't know if I'll be 'okay'. Im only halfway done. It's so weird. Its fine and then I realize that shes actually right there and idk what to do

**Scorpia:** You'll be fine. You don't have to small-talk if it'll be weird. Just get it done and then we can go get drinks!

Catra nodded, right, drinks. She heard the bathroom door open slowly. She took a few deep breaths and texted a 'see you later' to Scorpia. _Time to finish this._

_\-------------------------------------_

Catra finished the tattoo about 3o minutes later. Adora took the hand mirror and looked at her new tattoo. It had looked just like she wanted. Catra had even added a few small details, ruffles in the cats' fur, and a tilt of the crown. Adora smiled. Catra felt her breath draw out slowly at that smile, one she had not seen for much longer than she wanted. 

" Glad you like. Kyle will bill you." Catra nodded over to Kyle after cleaning and wrapping the tattoo. She gave her a few directions and sent her off.

" See you around, princess" Catra bit back a cringe. She hadn't meant to call Adora that, it mostly slipped out. Adora had just froze at the mention of her old nickname. She nodded and walked away. They both shared a similar thought after that. _Does she still like me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than it probably should've. I didn't come in with a full plan so now that's what I'm doing. Again, thanks for the kudos, it's not a lot but is enough. I hope you enjoyed and feedback is always welcome.


End file.
